powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinjuro Goketsuji
S'hinjuro Goketsuji' (豪血寺 新十郎, Gouketsuji Shinjuro) is a character from the Goketsuji Ichizoku series. First mentioned in official sources from the first game, he makes his debut as the final boss in Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. When he appears after defeating all the opponents, he has the form of a very short and blue skinned old man, but when the battle begins he transforms into a tall and very muscular demon with an appearance closely resembling an oni of Japanese folklore. Unlike most boss characters in the series, he is unplayable and there is no code that allows him to be accessed. However, it is possible to play as him through hacking. In Elizabeth Belti's profile from Matsuri Senzo Kuyou is mentioned that Shinjuro is over 300 years old, but that contradicts previously stated data that has Shinjuro being 69 years old around 1868(beggining of the Meiji era) . Going by all the other character ages, Shinjuro should have around 195 years old by the time of Matsuri Senzo Kuyou About Shinjuro A long time ago there was a samurai of the Edo era feared for his skill with the sword. He was a true sword master and fairly popular among ladies. His name was Jubei, and many tales have been told about him. He left many descendants, but only one was frighteningly strong like him... During his training, he fell in love with a girl, and eventually they had a son, they decided to name him Shinjuro. Jubei continued his training Journey, but before he left, he told to the mother of his son that only if the boy became a strong man he will be worthy of wear his family name. Shinjuro’s mother unable to give him a surname, begun searching for someone that would help her to train Shinjuro to turn him into a fearsome warrior. The time went by and Shinjuro became a skillful samurai. But sadly his mother died, before they could find Jubei. Shinjuro started looking for his father, but only found rumors that said that he was dead. Over the years, legends about the adventures of Shinjuro could be heard all around Japan which made him feel very proud about his achievements, so he continued traveling and training to become the strongest warrior in Japan. During his journey he fell in love with Okiko Sasaki, a girl related to a prominent samurai. He married her and had a happy life, being eventually blessed with the arrival of eight children. At the age of 69 years old, during the change of the Edo era to the Meiji era, Shinjuro was allowed to establish a last name for his family: “Those of our clan inherit the fighting spirit of our bloodline. I must think of a last name loaded with significance.” The way of the Sword Shinjuro's father was a prominent samurai named Yagyū Jubei, however is not the same Yagyū Jūbei who was a famous samurai that lived in Japan from 1607 to 1650. Altough the romajization of their names can be practically the same, the kanjis used on them when are written in japanese is different, being Yagyū Jūbei(野牛 十兵衛)Shinjuro's father and Yagyū Jūbei(柳生 十兵衛)being the real life Samurai. Shinjuro's biography also states that his wife Okiku was daughter of a cousin of Sasaki Kojiro(佐々木小次郎) who was also a prominent swordman, Interestingly there existed in Japan a samurai with the same name, he died in 1612. Altough the Goketsuji Ichizoku series have made references to real life people or events, hardly could be intended that the Kojiro from Goketsuji Ichizoku would be the same Kojiro from real life going by dates, a niece of the real life Kojiro would be too old for Shinjuro. Special Moves *'Jiku Oni Ude Noboru' (Rising Space-Time Demon Arm): *'Jiku Oni Ude Kuda' (Descending Space-Time Demon Arm): *'Jiku Oni Ude Sou' (Descending Space-Time Demon Pair) *'Go Kaminari Ryu Shin' (Super Dragon Thunder) *'Go Kaminari Ryu Shou' (Rising Dragon Thunder) *'Goukai! Kabe Kake Oni Oroshi'(Awesome! Oni's wild wall running): Shinjuro will grab his opponent with one hand and will start running throught the wall dragging him/her then he will take impulse to slam the opponent into the ground. *'Shison Motenashi no Gi' (Welcome Ceremony for the Descendants) : Shinjuro ascends to the sky and fires several thunderbolts down at the opponent. The player can dodge these thunderbolts as long as they keep moving. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Bosses Category:Senzo Kuyou characters